dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Texture Files
These are the texture files ripped from the DSAF games. Characters Animatronics Freddy Fazbender = Freddy1.png|Freddy on-stage. Freddy2.png|Freddy being interacted with. Freddy3.png|Freddy on Day 5 if Jack helped Dave. Fredbod.png Fredhead.png IMG Parts.png|Freddy and Foxy defeated. Sprites enemy0.png|Freddy in Breadbear. $freddy.png|Freddy's Sprite Sheet. $fredpossessed.png|Possessed Freddy's Sprite Sheet. $ghosts2.png|Ghost Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy's Spritesheet. |-| Toy Freddy = Tfredsp2.png Tfredsp.png Tfred16.png Tfred15.png Tfred14.png Tfred13.png Tfred12.png Tfred11.png Tfred10.png Tfred9.png Tfred8.png Tfred7.png Tfred6.png Tfred5.png Tfred4.png Tfred3.png Tfred.png |-| Bonnie = Bonnie1.png|Bonnie on-stage. Bonnie1a.png|Bonnie on-stage. (Mask on) Bonnie2.png|Bonnie being interacted with. Bonnie2a.png|Bonnie being interacted with. (Mask on) Bonnbody.png Bonnhead.png Bonnheada.png Sprites $bonnie.png|Bonnie's Sprite Sheet. $ghosts2.png|Ghost Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy's Spritesheet. |-| Toy Bonnie = Tbon3.png Tbon2.png Tbon1.png Sprites Enemy5.png |-| Chica = Chica1.png|Chica on-stage. Chica2.png|Chica being interacted with. ChicaBod.png ChicaHead.png Sprites $chica.png|Chica's Sprite Sheet. $ghosts2.png|Ghost Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy's Spritesheet. |-| Foxy = Foxy1.png|Foxy being interacted with. Foxy1a.png|Foxy on Day 5 if Jack helped Dave. Foxy2.png|Foxy on Day 5 if Jack helped Dave. Foxybody.png FoxyHead.png IMG Parts.png|Freddy and Foxy Defeated. Sprites Enemy1.png|Foxy in Breadbear. $foxy.png|Foxy's Sprite Sheet. $foxy2.png|Stripper Foxy's Sprite Sheet. !$purps3.png|Arizona Foxy's Sprite Sheet. $ghosts2.png|Ghost Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy's Spritesheet. |-| Golden Freddy = GF.png|Golden Freddy on Day 5 if Jack helped Dave. GF2.png|Golden Freddy on Day 5 if Jack helped Dave Sprites Enemy2.png|Golden Freddy in Breadbear $GF.png|Golden Freddy's Spritesheet $GF2.png|Ghostly Golden Freddy's Spritesheet |-| The Real Fredbear = Rfredbear2.png|Fredbear's Body Rfredbear3.png|Fredbear's Head and Springlocks Sprites $FREDBEAR.png|Fredbear's Sprite Sheet |-| Suits = Coolcat0.png|Cool Cat HM.png|Honey Monster Hm2.png|Dave Suited Up as Honey Monster Robot1.png|Fredbear Suit Breadbear.png|Breadbear Robot2.png|Rat Suit RAT.png|Fafour. Sprites Enemy3.png|Breadbear in Breadbear. $coolcat.png|Unused Cool Cat Sprite Sheet. $failure1.png|Unused Cool Cat Sprite Sheet. $coolcat2.png|Cool Cat's Sprite Sheet. $coolcat3.png|Cool Cat Holding a Cake's Sprite Sheet. $suits.png|Honey Monster and Cool Cat's Sprite Sheet. $farfour.png|Farfour's Sprite Sheet. Humans Jack Kennedy = Sprites $pc.png|Jack's Sprite Sheet. $pc2.png|Sad Jack's Sprite Sheet. $pc3.png $jack4.png $jack2.png Os-0.png |-| Dave = Purpleguy.png|Dave in the dark. Purpleguy2.png|Smug Dave in the dark. Purpleguy3.png|Scared Dave in the dark. Purpleguy4.png|Dave. Purpleguy5.png|Smug Dave. Purpleguy6.png|Scared Dave. Purpleguy7.png|Dave's Back. Egg.png Dave.png Sprites Ship0.png|Dave in Breadbear. Bullet0.png|Dave's Bullets. $purpleguy.png|Dave's Sprite Sheet. !$purps.png|Dave carrying. !$purps2.png|Dave carrying Foxy. $yyy1.png|Static Dave's Sprite Sheet. $yyy2.png|Pink Smug Dave's Sprite Sheet. $yyy3.png|Red Angry Dave's Sprite Sheet. |-| Phone Guy = PG1.png|Phone Guy with his arms out. PG2.png|Phone Guy with his arms crossed. PG3.png|Phone Guy tilted. PG4.png|Annoyed/Angry Phone Guy (1). PG5.png|Annoyed/Angry Phone Guy (2). PG6.png|Annoyed/Angry Phone Guy (3). PG7.png|Phone Guy with his hands in his pockets. Sprites !$pg.png|Phone Guy's Sprite Sheet. $pg3.png|Black Phone Guy's Sprite Sheet. |-| Bono = Bono.png|Bono. Bono2.png|Bono pointing his gun up. Bono3.png|Bono pointing his gun at Jack. |-| Peter Kennedy = PG1pk.png|Peter. PG2pk.png|Peter hands in pocket (1) PG10pk.png|Peter hands in pocket (2) PG16pk.png|Peter hand in pocket. PG3pk.png|Peter mad (1) PG4pk.png|Peter mad (2) PG5pk.png|Peter laid back. PG7pk.png|Peter pointing. PG8pk.png|Peter giving thumbs up. Phone3pk.png|Peter rolling up his sleeves. Misc Doggo = Doggo10.png Doggo9.png Doggo8.png Doggo7.png Doggo6.png Doggo5.png Doggo4a.png Doggo4.png Doggo3-0.png Doggo2-0.png Doggo1-0.png Doggo-0.png Locations Door = !$door.png $door.png !$door2.png |-| Stage = $stages.png !$stages.png |-| Poster = !$poster1.png !$poster1a.png !$poster2.png |-| Portal = $portal.png $portal2.png $portal3.png |-| Office = !$office.png Category:Files Category:DSAF Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real)